


chicago boy

by lissethsrojas



Series: chicago boy [1]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, domestic upstead, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissethsrojas/pseuds/lissethsrojas
Summary: loving you was sunshine, safe and sounda steady place to let down my defensesloving you had consequencesor, an upstead daughter fic
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Series: chicago boy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941682
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	chicago boy

**Author's Note:**

> title: _chicago boy_ by ari lennox  
> summary: _consequences_ by camila cabello

aspen halstead is your average fifteen year old girl. well, as average as you can be when both your parents are cops and will threaten _anyone_ that comes within five feet of her. so, getting them to warm up to her boyfriend, dylan harris, was a _bit_ of a struggle. but, three months later and they actually liked him – they invited him to dinners; let him sleep over when his parents are out of town (in a separate room of course); and jay doesn’t tense up every time dylan kisses aspen’s cheek. everything was going great. at least that’s what she thought.

when aspen came home from school, she tried to avoid her dad, but of course it didn’t work.

“hey, willow,” jay said from the kitchen where he was filling out paperwork. he - along with the rest of her family - calls her by any tree name ever because her name happens to be a tree name.

“hi, dad,” aspen said and started walking up the stairs, stopping only when jay spoke again.

“how was practice?” he asked, referring to her hockey practice.

“it was canceled, remember? it’s why i’m home early.”

“right. you know, if you reminded me, i would’ve picked you up,” jay looked up from his paperwork.

aspen fixed her hoodie so that it would be covering her face, “it’s no big deal. i took the bus with london.”

jay gave her a scrutinizing look before going back to his work, “okay. there’s lunch if your interested.”

“thanks. is mom home?” aspen asked, desperately hoping the answer would be “no”.

“nope, she’s at the district. won’t be back until later tonight,”

“okay. i’m gonna… go do homework,” and with that, aspen ran up the stairs.

when she reached her room, she shut the door and let out a breath, leaning against it for support. after taking a few deep breaths she went to her vanity by the window. aspen took off her hoodie and observed herself. _it looks worse than it feels, honestly_ she thought. she let her eyes wander across the bruise on her cheek and arm. aspen rubbed her hand across her cheek and winced. _okay, so it_ does _look as bad as it feels._ just then jay knocked on her door and opened it.

“i forgot to tell you, your uncle will is- what happened?” jay asked when he saw aspen’s reflection.

“nothing, i just tripped” aspen turned around and looked at her dad, unknowingly raising her left eyebrow.

“this doesn’t look like nothing,” jay said and walked towards her.

“dad, it’s fine,” again, she raised her left eyebrow and started playing with the drawstring of her sweat pants.

“this is not fine. you’re hurt,” jay put his hand on her face to check her face properly, “what happened?”

“dad, i told you, it’s fine,” aspen moved her face away from his hand and went to sit on her bed.

“aspen rei. what happened?” jay turned around so that he would face aspen as she was sitting on her bed.

“i told you, i tripped.”

“normally i’d believe you, but your left eyebrow keeps going up. and that only happens when you’re lying,” jay went to sit down next to her, “so, what happened?” he asked in a softer tone. aspen looked at the floor and played with her nails as she debated telling him, she did in the end.

“dylan hit me,” jay sucked in a breath at that, “and i know what you’re gonna say, but it’s not like he meant to. he was just angry because he didn’t pass his maths test and i surprised him. he immediately apologized, though, so it’s fine,” jay didn’t say anything for a while as he processed her words and it made aspen nervous because she didn’t know what he was thinking.

“has it happened before?” he finally asked, but aspen didn’t answer. she just kept looking at the floor and that was more than enough of an answer for her “peanut, you know i’ll support you through everything, but this isn’t right.”

“i know. and i’m going to break up with him, i’m just waiting for the right time,” aspen’s voice started to break and she turned her face to face jay, “please don’t tell mom.”

“aspen,” jay sighed.

“please. i don’t want her to be disappointed in me,” aspen was on the verge of tears. jay couldn’t handle the sight of his daughter so sad, so he pulled her into his chest as she started crying. he knows the last thing she wants is for either him or hailey to be disappointed in her – upset? she could handle that, but disappointment is something she doesn’t want her parents to feel regarding her. after some time, aspen lifted her head from her dad’s chest and he gave her a stern yet gentle look.

“she could never be disappointed in you. and i don’t know how long i can keep this from your mom. you know she has her mind reading,” jay tried his part in a joke, and it worked because aspen let out a small laugh.

“efcharistó, bampá,” (thanks, dad)

“eíste efprósdektoi, fystíki,” (you’re welcome, peanut) jay kissed the top of her head and stood up, “if you want to keep this from your mom, though. i think you should cover the bruises,”

“okay,” aspen said and wiped her eyes, “se agapó,” (i love you)

“ki ego se agapo,” (i love you too) jay closed the door and went downstairs.

~~

when hailey came home that night, she could tell something was off. it could be the fact that jay didn’t talk about how bad ‘power rangers ninja steel’ is, or that aspen was wearing a little makeup. but one thing was for sure – they were hiding something from her. naturally, the only solution was to study their every move until one of them slips up and tells her; accidentally or not.

“so,” hailey started as they were eating dinner, “how was your day?”

“it was good,” aspen said, nonchalantly.

tell number one: aspen _always_ goes into detail about her day.

hailey hummed, “what did you do?”

“oh, you know. i learnt, ate, excreted. the normal stuff,” aspen said and fixed the sleeve of her shirt.

tell number two: aspen plays with her clothes when she’s nervous.

“how’s london?”

“she’s good. she said her mom was wanting to have lunch,” hailey watched as her shoulders relaxed. _so, london isn’t involved_ she thought.

“i’ll have to check my schedule, see if there is anything i have planned,” hailey said. as aspen ate her food, jay and hailey were having conversations with their eyes over her head. hailey could tell jay wanted her to stop interrogating their daughter, but come on! they were keeping something from her and she needed to know.

“and how about dyl-”

“did you like the chicken? i thought the chicken was amazing,” jay said to cut hailey off. hailey just sent him a look that he understood to say ‘did you just quote chris evans?’ whilst aspen sent him a thankful look (something that did not go unnoticed by hailey).

hailey decided to let it go and just enjoy spending time with her husband and daughter – she’d find out what they were hiding later. she told them how adam slipped at fell when they were chasing a perp and jay told them about how kim once told him all about love island when they were canvassing an apartment and voight told them to ‘shut up or turn your goddamn mic off’.

after dinner, aspen went upstairs to finish her homework, hailey cleared the table and jay got started on washing dishes. when hailey finished clearing the table, she sat at the kitchen counter and watched jay wash the dishes.

“you’d think we’d know to turn our mics off,” jay said as he finished the dishes and turned to fave his wife who was staring him down, “you alright?” he asked in slight nervousness.

hailey noticed how jay’s adam’s apple bopped, “you’re hiding something,” jay eyes went wide as hailey walked to him, “what are you hiding halstead?” hailey asked as she stood in front of him.

“you know, technically you’re ‘halstead’ too. so, you could be talking to yourself right now,” jay was looking everywhere but at her eyes.

“jay,” hailey said, warningly.

“why would i be hiding anything from you?” jay asked and scratched the back of his neck.

“i don’t know. because i wouldn’t want my husband to keep anything from me,” hailey placed a short kiss on his lips, “what is it?”

“uh.”

hailey didn’t seem to like that answer because she kissed him again, her fingers combing into his hair and gripping. her tongue teased the seam of his lips before she heard him murmur something.

pulling away, she looked him in the eyes, “what?”

“dylan hit aspen,” jay said, his voice hoarse. he watched as hailey’s face turned from one of confusion to anger.

“son of a,” hailey muttered and was on her way to check on aspen but jay held her back.

“hails. hails, hey,” jay turned hailey so she would be facing him, “hails, i know you want to go to her and make sure she’s okay, but you can’t. i mean, you’re not even supposed to know. you just used your mind reading skills and-”

“first,” hailey interrupted him, “i didn’t read your mind. you told me yourself. and second: what do you mean i’m not supposed to know?”

jay scratched his head and let out a breath, “she asked me not to tell you. said she doesn’t want you to be disappointed in her-”

“disappointed?”

“- but i told her that you wouldn’t be,” jay watched hailey as she struggled to take in what she was hearing.

“why would she think i’d be disappointed?”

“i don’t know,” jay sighed, “maybe because you went through the same thing growing up and she doesn’t want you to think she’s willingly putting herself through that,” hailey was really struggling to take this all in. dylan _fucking_ harris hit her daughter. her _only_ child. she took in a shaky breath.

“is it- is this the first time?” hailey asked after some time as tears filled her eyes.

jay sighed and looked down, “no.”

a strangled cry wracked her body and jay wrapped his arms around her just as her knees buckled.

“that’s my baby, jay,” hailey said into his chest.

“i know, i know,” jay stroked her hair, “but she said she’s ending things with him,” jay continued to whisper sweet reassurances to hailey as she couldn’t help but think of the worst. she didn’t want aspen to go through what her mom went through.

“it’ll be okay, love,” jay whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> idk any greek, i used google translate! stay safe and have a good day!


End file.
